Salamence
Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon, the evolved form of Shelgon and the final evolutionary stage of Bagon. History Salamence is considered the fastest of all Flying-type Pokémon, but this is incorrect as Ninjask is the fastest, Aerodactyl (and Mega Aerodactyl), Arceus (as a Flying-type), Archeops, Crobat, Dodrio, Emolga, Hawlucha, Jumpluff, Landorus (in Incarnate Forme), Lugia, Mega Pinsir, Mega Rayquaza, Minior (in Core Form), Noivern, Pidgeot (and Mega Pidgeot), Scyther, Shaymin (in Sky Forme), Swellow, Swoobat, Talonflame, Thundurus and Tornadus are all faster than Salamence, and Charizard (and Mega Charizard Y), Fearow, Staraptor and Zapdos are tied in Speed with Salamence. Biology Salamence]] As a result of a powerful desire to fly, Salamence were able to trigger the cells in their body and cause them to grow wings. Behaviour When angered, Salamence loses all sense of itself and destroys everything around it. The destruction will continue until Salamence has tired itself out. Salamence can sometimes be found carrying Dragon Fangs. Habitat Salamence can be found in Alola, generally in mountainous areas or forests. List of Salamence *Ace Trainer Aury's Salamence *Ace Trainer Brayan's Salamence *Ace Trainer Munin's Salamence *Ace Trainer Poppy's Salamence *Aether Foundation Harvey's Salamence *Aether Foundation Luke's Salamence *Anabel's Salamence *Bellhop Zero's Salamence *Black Belt Glen's Salamence *Boss Trainer Iria's Salamence *Butler/Ace Trainer Felix's Salamence *Clair's Salamence *Collector Dennis's Salamence *Collector Duncan's Salamence *Collector Nobunaga's Salamence *Collector Sam's Salamence *Colosseum Leader Terrell's Salamence *Cook Julien's Salamence *Cook Noah's Salamence *Cook Sly's Salamence *Dancer Cleo's Salamence *Dancer Jo's Salamence *Dancer Tasanee's Salamence *Drake's Salamence *Drayden's Salamence *Firefighter Calder's Salamence *Firefighter Presta's Salamence *Gentleman Henry's Salamence *Gentleman Peter's Salamence *Golfer Anisa's Salamence *Golfer Calliope's Salamence *Golfer Patrick's Salamence *Golfer Susanna's Salamence *Hiker Cleavant's Salamence *J's Salamence *Lance's Salamence *Madame Cheryl's Salamence *Madame Margaret's Salamence *Office Worker Dominica's Salamence *Office Worker Kimberly's Salamence *Office Worker Predence's Salamence *Office Worker Winnie's Salamence *Preschooler Naya's Salamence *Preschooler Victor's Salamence *Punk Guy Dustin's Salamence *Punk Guy Etta's Salamence *Riley's Salamence *Rising Star Ryder's Salamence *Salamence in Alola *Salamence in Dusk Forest *Salamence in the Temporal Spire *Salamence on Zero Isle North *Salamence, formerly owned by Levi or Cherie *Sawyer's Salamence *Sightseer Hart's Salamence *Sightseer Odessa's Salamence *Silver's Salamence *Socialite Grace's Salamence *The Hoenn/Kanto Battle Frontier's Salamence *The Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier's Salamence *Tucker's Salamence *Veteran Alfred's Salamence *Veteran Dooley's Salamence *Veteran Maya's Salamence *Veteran Pamela's Salamence *Veteran Shannon's Salamence *Zinnia's Salamence 'Via Transform' *Ditto in Dusk Forest Mega Salamence Mega Salamence, the Mega Evolved form of Salamence. History Mega Salamence has been dubbed "the blood-soaked crescent." Biology Mega Salamence]] Mega Salamences wings are sharp enough that they can cut through obstacles without interrupting Mega Salamence's flight. Mega Salamence puts it's forelegs inside it's shell to streamline itself for flight. Behaviour Mega Evolution fuels Mega Salamence brutality, it may even turn on the person who raised it. The stress of Mega Salamence's two proud wings becoming misshapen and stuck together because of strong energy makes it go on a rampage. List of Salamence that can Mega Evolve *Ace Trainer Aury's Salamence *Ace Trainer Brayan's Salamence *Ace Trainer Munin's Salamence *Ace Trainer Poppy's Salamence *Aether Foundation Harvey's Salamence *Aether Foundation Luke's Salamence *Collector Dennis's Salamence *Collector Sam's Salamence *Dancer Cleo's Salamence *Dancer Jo's Salamence *Dancer Tasanee's Salamence *Drake's Salamence *Firefighter Calder's Salamence *Firefighter Presta's Salamence *Office Worker Kimberly's Salamence *Preschooler Naya's Salamence *Preschooler Victor's Salamence *Punk Guy Dustin's Salamence *Punk Guy Etta's Salamence *Veteran Alfred's Salamence *Veteran Dooley's Salamence *Veteran Pamela's Salamence *Veteran Shannon's Salamence *Zinnia's Salamence 'Formerly' *Salamence, formerly owned by Levi or Cherie Category:Species of Pokémon Category:Salamence Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Dragon/Flying-types Category:Intimidate Category:Moxie Category:Bagon Evolution Family Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon that can Mega Evolve